


grow as we go

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Riding, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: matteos been wondering if david enjoys being intimate with himft. fluff where they share why they love sleeping with each other while they sleep with each other
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	grow as we go

It's been a thought that Matteo couldn't shake. David was his first kiss with a boy, first boyfriend, first love, first everything and Matteo knew he was the same for David but he still couldn't shake the anxiety of wondering. It's been burdening him for weeks. Sure, David will slip out and say it when Matteo is inside him but he's also dick whipped in those moments so his boyfriend's confessions can't be trusted.

He stares at David's back as he sits at Matteo's desk, being the productive one of the couple. His balcony door is open, letting in the spring air, illuminating his room with natural light and Matteo momentarily wishes he had David's art skills to sketch out this picture. 

"David" He says softly.

"Hmm?" He murmurs, face still buried in his book

"C'mere" He mumbles.

David turns back to look at him, "I'm doing homework."

"Need to talk to you" He shares. David sighs but puts down his pen anyway and climbs on the bed to sit in Matteo's lap, who's lying flat on his back, "What?"

Matteo runs his hands nervously up and down David's thigh, "Don't laugh at me."

"I wont. What is it, baby?" Matteo smirks at the pet name, he loves when David calls him that. A few moments of silence pass by before he speaks up.

"Do you like..like having sex with me? Like is it even any good?" 

Davids brows raise, intrigued, "This is random"

"Well not really, I've been thinking about it for a while. Like how does anyone know they're good at sex unless someone tells them. I feel like I'm shit"

"Matteo, I tell you every time that you're so good"

"Well yeah, when my dick is inside you. Never after or any other time" He complains 

David chuckles and lies down on Matteo's chest and gently plays with his hair, pushing his hair out of his face, watching it fall back down and continuing the motion of running his fingers through his hair, "Sex with you is so good, Matteo. Every time I can't believe how good it is. The first couple of times I talked to Leonie because she always talked about how bad guys were and they just care about getting off and I told her I was confused because being with you was so good. Every time."

"Really?" Matteo ask confused

"Mhm." David smiles. "You have a very nice dick too. I remember thinking how the hell you were hiding that in your pants" David says as they both break out into a comfortable laugh. 

"What...what makes the sex so good?" Matteo stutters to ask.

David's eyes widen at the thought. How can he say _everything _without seeming like he's just feeding Matteo's ego.

"Everything you do. You have no idea how good you feel. It's just like you know what I need and I don't need to say anything. You know exactly the right pace to start, when I want you to go a little faster, when to slow down, how to touch me, how to find my spot, how to give me the best orgasm. You make the whole thing good with everything you do. I was surprised you were a virgin because you knew exactly what to do."

Matteo smiles, looking down in between their bodies, "Youre really good, too. Like bottom or topping. I like having sex with you too."

"Well that's good" He chuckles pulling on his hair. 

"Do you like it a certain way? Like what feels better? "Matteo pushes some more. 

Davids hand delicately runs down Matteo's chest to play with the pendant of the chain he gifted him, "Probably from behind...or when I ride you. It's when you feel the deepest. What's yours?"

Matteo takes a moment to think about it but before he speaks, David chuckles, "I feel you getting hard underneath me"

"You can't mention riding me and not expect my dick to be interested."

David laughs and pecks his lips, "Answer the question"

"Same answer. Like when you ride me. Feels so good."

David nods, "Glad we're in agreement on that."

Matteo brings his hand to Davids face, "Kiss me"

David leans up and presses his lips to Matteo's. It's sweet and innocent, just soft and chaste kisses as Matteo mumbles_ i love you, love you so much_ against his lips

David feels Matteo wrapping his arms around his back and down to his ass, squeezing it and David feels Matteo hardening up in his pants

"Want me to ride you?" David ask. Matteo pulls back from the kiss and nods, looking up at him.

"This was your plan all along?" David teases as he moves down the bed to pull Matteos shorts and briefs off. 

"No but I'm not complaining" He says reaching for David's own shorts. David lifts his knees up off the bed to slide off his clothes, leaving him bare from the waist down. Matteo reaches down to touch David and smiles realizing he's wet. David crawls back up until hes on Matteo's lap. He gives his boyfriend's dick several strokes before slowly sliding down.

"Love that" Matteo comments. 

"Hmm?"

"Your face when I first get inside you. I love it" 

David smiles softly as he redirects his attention and bites down on his lip as he slides further down until Matteo is balls deep inside of him. 

David leans down and kisses Matteo's lips, locking his hand in his hair, behind his head. David lifts his hips up and starts moving up and down on top of Matteo. 

Matteo is putting all his energy and desire into the kiss and overwhelmed as usual with how warm and tight David is. His hips start expertly moving in figure eights as he pulls back from his lips. David places a hand on Matteo's chest to keep his balance as he gives deep and mindful grinds with each move. They stay like that for a bit before Matteo adjusts David's feet so they're flat on the bed and he holds his hips up as he starts fucking up into him. 

"Oh fuck baby!!" David whines as he touches himself. And as usual, Matteo started fucking him exactly when he needed it, just as hard as he was craving it and slows down as David was about to say it. His boy just always knows exactly what he desires

"I love all the sounds you make too. I love them so much" Matteo says once his hips are at a standstill. 

"You're so sweet. " He says breathlessly as he starts hopping up and down on top of Matteo. The blond starts touching David who lets out a loud whimper, "See, you know exactly what I need. How did you know I wanted you to touch me?"

Matteo shrugs bashfully, "I just watch your facial expression, it usually tells me what you need."

David smiles and kisses his neck, "Youre so cute"

"Like right now, you want me to fuck you again so you can come" Matteo observes. David caresses his cheek with his thumb appreciatively, "Then what are you waiting for?"

David braces himself once more as Matteo starts thrusting into him. David's head falls, his mouth hung agape, letting out heavy breaths until he's moaning as he comes. Matteo slows down his thrusts and David falls onto his chest. He feels Matteo pull out as he starts getting himself off. David lazily gets up, crawling down his boyfriend's body and taking his leaking erection in his mouth. Matteo's eyes fall close as David sucks him off. It only takes about 30 seconds before Matteo is shooting in his mouth. He swallows every last drop and his mouth lingers a little longer because he knows Matteo likes that and he smirks as Matteos body trembles from the aftermath and sporadically thrust up in David's mouth.

David eventually pulls off and crawls up the bed to lie beside him.

"Like when you stay like that after I come."

"I know" David says kissing his lips and pushing his sweaty hair back. 

Matteo catches his breath and turns so he's lying on his side and leans down to kiss David with ease, as if it was one of their first kisses filled with hesitancy.

He slides his hand behind his ear which is a soft spot for David and slides his knee up in between Davids leg. They continue to make out until there's a knock on the door. Matteo pulls back and lifts the blanket up above their bodies, "Yeah?" He calls out.

Hans opens the door, "Amira is here for your study session"

"Fuck" he groans but nods, "Tell her I'll be there in a minute."

Hans nods, shooting them a wink before closing the door. Matteo childishly groans into David's chest, "Don't wanna study"

"You have to" David says kissing the top of his head. "And so do I."

Matteo looks up to him pouting and David leans in and sucks his pouting lip, "Don't keep her waiting or she's going to walk in and see you naked." David warns as he starts getting dressed himself. 

Matteo groans but gets up anyway and takes David's hoodie that he's about to put on out of his hand and slides it over his head and throws on sweats he finds on the floor.

David watches as Matteo miserably gathers his books. He walks toward him and lifts his head up, holding his face in his hand, "Youre going to study with Amira, I'm going to study and then in a couple hours, we'll be in here alone and can you just chill and make out and watch a movie. Does that sound good?"

Matteo nods as much as he can with David's hands pressed to his face. 

"Give me a kiss" David says. Matteo leans in and kisses him and David squeezes his hips, "Love you, now go study."

Matteo drags himself to his bedroom door and turns back, "When I come back in here, I hope you're waiting for me naked."

"Matteo!!" David calls from the desk. "Go study."

Matteo sticks his tongue out at him and leaves the bedroom so they can each focus on their studies. And when Matteo's done hours later and heads back in his room to see a naked David curled under the blanket with his clothes on the floor, he cant help but smile. 


End file.
